Peppa's adventures (video game)
Peppa's adventures is a video game based off the Yo-Yo series Peppa's adventures. The game focuses on a modified plot from the tie-in episode The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food. It was originally released in late February, before having numerous delays to finally being released on March 9, 2018. Gameplay You can control seven characters, with one uncoded, but in debug and PC. You control Peppa at the start, who is all around. Along the game, you can also play as Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, George, Alex, Mateusz1113, and Oreo-And-Eeyore. Quongus was also intended to be played as, but he was later scrapped due to time issues and plot changes. On the occasional section, you will fly a plane or drive a bike/car. Some levels may also have different mechanics, due to the production team being swapped multiple times. Characters Playable Peppa Peppa is the default character in the game. She is all around, so she doesn't have many pros or cons. She only has two main attacks, punch and ground pound. She controls decently, due to her being an average in terms of speed. Willdawg14 Willdawg14 is the second character unlocked, earned after fighting the level 2 boss. Despite being the slowest in the game, he is the most powerful, having the most HP (15❤) and having the strongest attack power. Sonicthehedgehog223 STH223 is the third character unlocked, unlocked at level 7. He is the fastest character in the game, due to him being Sonic. However, he is hard to control. He is also one of the more srong characters. Sonic has 3 base moves, Spin Dash, homing attack, and boost. Along the way, he can unlock shields, power ups, etc. Sonic is recommended to play lvl-8-20 easily, but due to him being so difficult to control, he is still not very ideal. George George is the fourth character unlocked, unlocked at level 15. He is the only character who cannot get an additional move. He has three moves, charge, slide, and punch. He is the slowest character in the game, but he only jumps slightly lower than Alex. He is only unlocked if you fight the boss as STH223. However, if you don't use Sonic to fight the boss, he can be unlocked at the store for 1,200 Peppacoins. In Summary Changelog V1.01 (7-16-18) *George can now also be bought at the store for 1,200 Peppacoins. V1.02 (7-18-18) *After reviving Quongus, he can now be unlocked via DLC. *Fixed a softlock glitch that would happen when the player dies and pauses at the same time. *Fixed a glitch that made Alex invisible during boss fights. *Font updated to remove Baloo Bhai and replace it with Trueno Heavy. V1.03 (8-01-18) * 37 new missions were added. V1.10 (8-20-18) * Eye of Pumper was added as a currency. * A Level select menu was added. * Sonicthehedgehog223 got nerfed: ** Sonic runs slightly slower due to control issues. ** Extra levels with Sonic now always run at 60fps, but Sonic now does more damage to enemies to clear levels faster * Willdawg14 and Alex move faster,while George moves slower. * Combos were removed from the game. * The chocolate per level went from 30 at least to 110 at least. V.1.11 (9-11-18) * PS3 support dropped; PS3 owners of the game get the PS4 version for free. * The theme for extra levels #4 and #24 were replaced due to copyright. V.2.0 (1-1-19) * Stars are no longer required for progression, instead they are merely collectables. * Sonic's model has been downgraded due to lag. * Many levels like level 29 now have more shaders to add immersion. * Most tracks from Sonic games have been pulled, with only three remaining (level 29, level 50, extra level #27) * Willdawg14 and George are finally given idle animations. * Alex's lines are dubbed over by his new voice actor. * The Nintendo Switch version now uses Unity instead of Unreal 4, likely to reduce lag, though at the cost of multiplatform play. Reception Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PA Category:PA Games Category:Fanon